


All That Is

by GalaxieWatcher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fantasy, How Do I Tag, I am a Minor there aint gonna be anythin en ess ef double u here, Ive been planning it out for three (3) years i put Effort into this, Listen this is gonna be a great story, Multi, My First AO3 Post, No Sex, No Smut, Pls ao3 just give me a found family tag i Beg Of U, Pls appreciate me, Team as Family, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxieWatcher/pseuds/GalaxieWatcher
Summary: Many years a go there were gods. These gods helped build the world as we know it. They took care of us, made us who we are, and gave us this planet to call our own.Some say the gods are still out there. Some disagree.Me? Well, let's just say I know a few things.
Relationships: found family - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	All That Is

You walked through the forest and came across a river. The waters churned a bright crystal blue, reflecting everything behind you when you looked in it. 

As if by magic, a man appeared next to you. He had golden brown hair that hung over his eyes, long pointed ears, and dark skin that glowed in the light dappling through the canopy. He wore green, blue, brown silks. If you didn't know any better, you'd think him a spirit of the Forest. Those are long gone, though. 

He sits on a stone resting beside the river and gestures for you to sit near him. When you finally get comfortable on the hard surface, he begins to tell you a story.

-

Long ago, there were gods. They made this planet, they made this place. They made us.

The gods put us here, and with us the left a new Goddess. She was wonderful, she showed us love and compassion. She always took care of us. She warmed us with her fire and gave all of her love for us.

She took care of us for millions and billions of Cycles. Until one day, she was forgotten. We stopped worshipping her, stopped showing our love to her, stopped praying. She, blinded by her love for the living, kept taking care of us.

Eventually, we stopped needing her. She left, faded into the background. Her temples became run down. Her infinite fires were stamped out. Her gifts to us were all forgotten and left to rot.

After many Cycles of being alone and forgotten, she came back. Angry and Burning and Passion, twisted with the purpose of Hurting. 

Someone had to stop her. This is the story of that someone and their journey to heal the world from her destruction.


End file.
